Natsu, Lucy, and Happy and the Private Island
by lavawings
Summary: It was Lucy's turn to pick the mission & she finds one that caught her eye. The mission was guarding a private island for a week or two for 94000 Jewels. What happens next, go a head and read the story to find out. Author note: This is a Nalu story. Rated T b/c some of the contents. This is my 1st fanfic so Please review. Natsu and Lucy ship. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1: Pick the Mission

Chapter 1:

Pick the Mission

**Natsu Pov.:**

"Lucy, I promise that you I will protect the future," I replied to the future Luce in my arms. Then she stopped breathing and I felt her heart come stop as she was now cold. I look back at right where her guild mark was but no longer there. hen I looked at the current time's Lucy and I woke up.

"Why do I keep reliving that moment," He asked himself aloud as he stared up at the ceiling.

"What are you going on about now," Lucy said walking in from the bathroom.

"Nothing," Natsu responded as he began to set up in his.

"Nothing my butt," Lucy said, " I let you have my bed and you even tell me whats wrong." I looked over at herald she gave me an anger look.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said as I looked away from her.

"You know its bad for you health to you bottling things up," she replied, "I'm going to the guild, do want you me to pick our mission? Or do you and Happy want to pick it out?"

"You go ahead and pick it," Happy said as he woke up.

"Okay, I'll meet you at the guild hall, Okay," Lucy said as she started out the door.

"Aye, sir," Happy said as now was flying around the room.

**Lucy Pov.:**

_That Natsu has been acting very since the Magical Guild Game, I wonder if he is still bothered by the fact that he watched a future version of me die and top the future me didn't have her have guild mark which may have made even more anger. Oh well, I'll probably never know. _

"Hey Lucy," Mirajane yelled from the behind the bar.

"Good Morning, Mirajane," I replied as walked up to her.

"I'm guessing you want the usual for breakfast, right," Mirajane said as she tilt her head and smiled.

"Yes, please," I replied feeling very grateful.

A few moments later, Mirajane slid a plate of waffles and a glass of Orange Juice in front of me. "Thinks Mira," I said as I began to eat.

Once I was done eating, I went mission board and saw a mission that caught me eye.

Here is what it said:

Wanted: Gruads

Need: 2 guards at least

Purpose: To project my Summer home on my private island for one week to two weeks while I go on an important business trip.

When: As soon as possible, because I'm going to a very important business confession on August 1st. So my die line for this job is August 1st.

Reward:94000 Jewels

"Hey, Luce, did you pick a mission," Natsu asked as he came up from behind me.

"Ya, I think I have," I replied as put his arm around my neck and placed it on my shoulder.

"Okay, let me see," Natsu asked with his usual huge grin which for some reason made me blush, a lot, while I handed him the paper.

**Natsu Pov.:**

_Private island, huh, and WOW thats a nice reward. I wonder were Ezra and the ice stripper are._ "Hey Mira have you seen Ezra and Freeze Burn," I asked as I turned my head to look at Mirajane.

"Yes, they went on a mission with Elfman," Mirajane replied, "It was that mission for the capture of Mitsuyo Kiki. They said they be back in about three days."

"Oh well, this die line is the day after tomorrow so we can't wait around for them to return," I said, "Guess it's just me, Happy, and Luce going on this one."

"Oh, I see," Mirajane said with a smile, "Which mission is it?"

"Its the, Happy give it back," I said as Happy took the paper from me and flew toward Mirajane.

"Her you go Mira," Happy said then he handed the paper to Mirajane.

"Oh, the private island guard job, very nice choice, Lucy," Mira said with her smile growing as she looked over at Lucy who I noticed that Lucy face was turning very red at that moment.

"She liiiiikkkeees Natsu," Happy said when I started to noticed that Lucy's face had gone all red.

"Shut up, you stupid cat," Lucy yelled while her face's redness went away.


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the Owner!

Chapter 2:

Meet the Owner!

**Lucy Pov.:**

_He had to have motion sickness, uggg, at least we I only have to put with this for ten more minutes. _"Natsu," I yelled, "We are getting close to the island so you might want to try to get yourself together." At this point I was getting very annoyed by the fact Natsu has had his head hunting off the side of boat for about a day and half, now.

"I wish I could Lucy but you know I can't control my motion sickness," Natsu replied while looked like he was about barf his guts out.

" Excuse, but I happy report that we have reached your destination, " the caption of the ship said as he looked down at Happy, Natsu, and I.

_Oh thank GOD!_

"Good, now I can get off this damn boat or ship or whatever you want to call it," Natsu responded as he walked on to the Dock.

"Aye sir," Happy sang as he flew throw the air.

_At least Natsu stopped complaining his motion sickness._

"Hey Lucy, whats taking you so long," Natsu asked with his trade mark grin.

"Coming," I replied as now noticed that I was blushing. _Why am I blushing!_

When I got on the dock, Natsu asked, " Hey Luce, are you okay, your face is all pink?" Then he put his hand on my forehead which of course made my face go from pink to red.

"I'm fine," I I told Natsu while I turned around and ran on to the island.

_Stupid Natsu why does he make me feel this way, whatever this way is._

**Natsu Pov.:**

"Whats her problem," I asked as I looked over at happy who was smiling and had his paws over his mouth.

"Nothing," Happy replied with a laugh.

_All I did was ask if was feeling ok then put me hand on her forehand to see if she was running a fever. Maybe that her being a weirdo again._

"Come on Happy lets go," I said then I ran toward the island to catch up to Lucy.

"Aye Sir," Happy yelled as he flew pass me toward the island.

**Lucy Pov.:**

"I didn't realized that Fairy Tail would send such a pretty girl to guard my island," a deepish voice from behind me.

I turned around to see who it was and saw a man who was four inches shorter then me in a white suit with his black buzzed cut hair style. "Hello, I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia," I said.

"Oh where is my manners, I'm James Wealthtin, wait did you say Heartfilia," James asked sounding and looking dumbfounded as he looked at me.

"Yes, I did, my father was Jude Heartfilia," I replied feeling a little nervous.

"I knew you father well, I was his business partner for the last two years of his life," James said, " My condolences. Anyways, on to why you and you partners are here. Wait, I had requested two wizards, didn't I?"

"Oh, I'm sorry sir," I responded, "Partners are on there way, one of them has motion sickness really bad and the other is with them. He always takes awhile to get back to normal after getting out of the transpiration. I'm sure they will be…"

"Finally made it," said Natsu as he and Happy came to a stop right behind James, " Lucy Why did you running off like that?"

"Because I wanted to hurry and get to our costumer," I said then pointed at James but I was lying, sort of.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see you their," Natsu told James, "Hi, I'm Natsu Dragneel." Again Natsu was showing his trade mark grin.

"You have an interesting sir name," James said, "By the way, my name is James Wealthtin. I own this island but I'm sure you already know this."

"And I'm Happy," Happy said to James while he flew up into James' face.

"Your funny little cat aren't you," James noticed as he analyzed Happy.

"Excuse me, but can we focus on the job that you hired us to do," I said to James.

Then James seemed to come back to earth because he replied, "Oh right. Please fallow me to my house. I give everything to hope you around the island."

"You ready, Luce," Natsu said as he stepped ahead of me, "Ouch, Luce watch your step over here, their are throning bushes over here."

"Okay," I replied then stepped over the throning bushes I saw but only to step right into one I didn't see, "OUCH!"

"See what did I tell you," Natsu said, "Here, take my hand, I'll help you throw." I took his hand his and he helped me get throw the bushes.

"Thanks Natsu," I said then I my cheeks heat up.

_Damn I'm Blushing again._

"Your welcome," Natsu replied and as I looked at his I noticed that he was also blushing.

_Wait why was Natsu blushing?_


	3. Chapter 3: The Reason for the the Guard

Chapter 3:

The Reason for the the Guard Request

**Natsu Pov.:**

_Why was she blushing wait why I am blushing?! _"Hey Natsu," Lucy said as she stared into my eyes, "Never mind."

"Hey, Natsu, Lucy hurry it up," Happy called out, "This guy says he has fish by the dozen and I'm really hungry!"

"Okay, give us a moment! Okay," Natsu yelled back.

"Okay, but you better, hurry," Happy said then he flew out sight.

"Ummm Natsu," Lucy said, " Your still holding my hand."

"Oh right, sorry," I said then I pulled my hand away and I look ed away. _DAMN IT, I'm blushing again._

"Its okay, I don't mind it," Lucy replied when I looked back her and I noticed that she was blushing. Then Luce and I looked away from each other.

"We better get going," I said trying not to look at Lucy, "Ready Luce?

"Ya," Lucy replied.

*TIME SKIP to being all caught up with Happy*

"Whoa," I said as we looked at this beach house that was up in the trees.

"Come on up," James yelled from the window.

"Okay," Lucy, Happy, and I yelled in reply as we all started heading up to the house.

**Lucy Pov.:**

"Well, welcome to my tree house guest house," James told Natsu and me, "So is there is only one bedroom with one bed. The kitten and dinner room are over. There is the bed room. Over there is bathroom. And this is living room."

_Oh brother, Natsu is probably going want to share the bed._

"Okay," Natsu said.

"Can you us the map of the island," I asked.

"Oh right," James said then he pulled out a map and unfolded it and laid it out on the coffee table, "Okay, please step over here." 

"Aye sir," Happy replied then we all stepped forward and looked down at the map.

"Okay you are here," James said pointed at the tree labeled guest house then moved his finger across the map, "This is my map. My maid Anna will be their to help if you need. This my lake its called Lovers Lagoon, the owner before me said if to two people who were truly in love, rather they knew it or not, could go swimming in the lake and would be fated to be together forever. Now over there is the hot springs, their great for health and relaxing. And right here is my library and my pool which is a great place to relax, read, and this place is the reason I hired you to guard. Its my volt, I keep the thing that have an important meaning to me."

Then I said, "Let me guess your money."

"No," James replied which surprised me, "These things hold memories or will hold memories. I'm going to ask my girlfriend to marry me when we get back from my business trip and I'm keeping the ring in my colt. But a few weeks ago, I got note that said he was going to steal the ring while I would be on my business. Thats when I remember tabour Jude Heartfilia telling me about fairy tail being the best Wizard guild and that he glad that his daughter was part of it. I sent a request in but I didn't expect that his daughter would be the one taking the request. I must be really lucky."

"My father said that about Fairy Tail," I said feeling a dumbfound.

"He said that he felt bad about sending Phantom Lord on them just he get his Daughter so he could marry odd," James said, "He also said it was good thing it that didn't work out a because I know my daughter is much happier being a member of Fairy Tail. I asked him how he knew that but he never told me."

"Well, thats because I told I was," I said, " I also told him that I wasn't going be to marry off for money. Then I told him that I was never coming back and left. And I still don't feel bad about telling him that because I'm a happy member of Fairy Tail."

"And we are glad that you are happy about being member go our guild," Natsu said with his trademark grin.

"Why wouldn't be happy," I replied, "You all treat me like family."

"I know," Natsu said still smiling his trademark grin but looking over at me.


	4. Chapter 4: Hot Spring love

Chapter 4:

Hot Spring love

**Lucy Pov.:**

_I'm blushing again, why am I blushing, I wish I could stop blushing but my body does it own. _"Okay, I'm leaving tomorrow morning," James told Natsu and me, "I'll be back in two weeks. Please try not destroy my island while I'm gone but enjoy your time here. Here is the map." Then James left, leaving the map with everything label behind.

"Wow," I said reading the map, "That guy is very different from my dad expect for the being rich part of course."

"So two weeks on this island," Natsu said, "And there might be a thief on it too. I'm getting all fired up."

"Aye sir," Happy said as he began to fly around the room.

"Okay, what time is it," I asked looking around for a clock.

" 3pm on the noise, sir," Happy replied as he continued to fly around the room.

"Lets go exporting," Natsu yelled, "Come on Happy, Luce! Lets Go!"

"Aye, Sir," Happy yelled as he picked up the map and then followed Natsu.

"Alright," I replied with a smile and a giggle.

"Here we Go," Natsu yelled then he grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door.

_Damn all it, I'm blushing again. I can't fall love in with Natsu, he is my partner and a friend._

**Natsu Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP, Natsu, Happy, and Lucy are at the Hot Springs.*

"Mix bathing," Lucy yelled, "Why didn't James tell us this!"

"Whats wrong with that, its not like Natsu hasn't seen you make it before," Happy said with a giggle. _Wait is she blushing again, agg.. I can't fall for Lucy after all she is my partner plus she get a little bossily but she has a big heart. What am I saying no I don't love Lucy. _I started to shake my head.

"I know Natsu, I don't like it either, but I want to bath in hot springs," Lucy said but she was blushing even hard now.

"I want to bath in Hot Spring to so lets just go," I replied, "Like happy said it isn't a big deal."_ Oh man, why I'm starting to picture her naked, I can't like her in that way, we are just partner, friends…. Nothing more!_

"Alright but you have to look away when I get in the hot spring," Lucy said with her face as red as Ezra's hair.

"Okay," I responded. _I hope I didn't sound disappointed, I got to stop feeling this way. _

**Lucy Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP natsu is already in the Hot springs*

"Natsu look away, I'm getting in," I said when I walked out to the hot springs.

"Okay," Natsu replied and he covered his eyes with his hands.

"Alright, I'm in," I said then Natsu took his hand off his eyes. 

Then Natsu moved closer, so I moved a way. "Natsu, what you are doing," I asked.

"Nothing, you just look," Natsu said, " Oh, never mind."

_There it is, Natsu is blushing again causing me to blush. Oh no! _He was right next to me with his arm around my neck.

"He looooovvveeees you," Happy yelled as he giggled.

"No, I don't," Natsu yelled back while he was blushing.

_Oh Natsu. _Then I laid my head on his chest and started blushing. "Just shut up Happy," I said then I closed my eye.

"I'm leaving," Happy said, "Enjoy your time alone, love birds!"

"Happy," Natsu and I yelled together and we were both blushing.

"Bye," Happy said as he giggled.

_Wow, Natsu's chest is really warm and relaxing, I kind of like it._

*TIME SKIP Natsu and Lucy have been in the hot spring for two and a half hours*

"Hey Lucy," Natsu said.

"Yes Natsu," I asked with my head still on his chest.

"I'm starting to get hungry, you want to head back," Natsu replied.

"Ya," I said then we got out._ I wish we could have stayed a little longer but I was starting to feel hungry too. _

Author's Note: In case you have not figured out: the _Italic_ words are their thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5: Natsu and his feelings

Chapter 5:

Natsu and his feelings

**Natsu Pov.:**

"You love bird have fun," Happy said with giggles as Natsu and I walked into the house.

"SHUT IT HAPPY," Natsu and I yelled together then we blushed.

"Aye, sirs," Happy replied still giggling.

"I'll go ahead and start dinner," Lucy said as she walked into kitchen.

"Do want help," I asked._ Why I did offer to help? I can only cook fish._

"No thanks Natsu, I got this," Lucy replied, "You and Happy should go and do some guarding of the volt. Dinner will be ready in a hour be back by then. Okay?"

"Okay," I said then me and Happy left.

"Hey Natsu," Happy said with a grin.

"Yea happy," I replied then I looked over at he.

"You looooovvvveee her," Happy yelled.

"So what if I do," I replied. _Why did I say that, I don't love her, do I?_

" I knew it, you do love her," Happy said.

"Shut UP, Happy," I yelled, "Lets go!"

"You're in denial," Happy said as we walk toward the volt.

"I thought I told you to SHUT UP," I said._ Was I in denial, do I love Luce. I did like it when her head was laying on my chest, her hair soft and comfortable. Maybe I do love her…_

"Aye sir," Happy replied then we continued to walk on in peace and quite.

**Lucy Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP it has been 55 minutes since Natsu and happy left*

"Thanks Virgo," I said.

"Is it punishment time, now, princess," Virgo asked.

"No," Lucy said, "Gate of Virgo, close." Then Virgo disappeared. _Why did I go out of my way to make dinner, mean it doesn't matter what I make, Natsu always eats it. Looks like I have two minutes left till they get back._

"We're back," Happy yelled as he and Natsu walked in.

"Just in time," I said cheerfully, "I just finished Dinner."

"Good," Natsu said with his trademark grin, "I'm hungry."

We sat down for dinner and as usual Natsu grabbed everything and eat it.

After dinner, I said, "Hey Natsu, I'm tired. So I can I have the bed tonight?"

"Of you can and so can I," Natsu said.

"Alright, we'll share but no funny business," I said.

"Of course," Natsu replied with trademark smile which was growing.

Then we walked to the bedroom and we climbed into bed. "Goodnight Natsu," I whispered.

**Natsu Pov.:**

"Goodnight Luce," I said. _I love you is what I wanted to say but for some reason I didn't. Wait why I want to say I love you… Agg… _Then I heard Lucy's sweet little snore which caused me to fall asleep.

_ Author's notes: Sorry about the short chapter but it is a good read and important. Natsu is starting to learn that he loves Lucy. Goody! I love how the story is working out! Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6: Facing their feelings

Chapter 6:

Facing their feelings

**Lucy Pov.:**

_I'm so warm, I like this warmth. _"Morning," Natsu said.

"Morning," I replied not wanting to opening my eyes, I was so comfortable.

"MORNING," Happy yelled in a sing-song voice making me open my eyes even though I didn't want to. Then I saw Happy's face right in front of my face.

"Good morning to you Happy," I said then I looked down the bed and I saw that Natsu's arm were around me, "Natsu, why are your arms around me?!"

"Umm… I don't know," Natsu said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"So what should we have for breakfast," I asked Natsu and Happy.

"Fish," Happy replied then he started to zoom around.

"I don't think I want fish for breakfast, how about eggs and Bacon," I said as I watched Happy's flying come to a stop.

"Aye sir," Happy responded sounding disappointed, "I really wanted fish though."

"Well, I better get started," I said as I swinger my legs out of bed, "But first I'm going to change my clothes then I'll start on breakfast." Then I grab some clothes and left room. _Wow, I haven't slept that good in a long time. _

**Natsu Pov.:**

_Wow, that was an amazing sleep. _I haven't slept that good in ages. " Hey Natsu," Happy said, "Whats with that day dream look on your face?"

"What are talking about Happy, I'm not day dreaming," I responded as I began to blush.

"You were day dreaming about Lucy because you loooovvvveee her," Happy yelled.

"I WAS NOT," I yelled back as I felt my cheeks get hotter up.

"Whatever you, sir," Happy replied with a few more giggles.

"What are you arguing about now," Lucy asked when she opened the door.

"Nothing," I replied quickly still blushing.

"Okay, idiot," Lucy said, "Wanted to know if anyone wanted to help me with Breakfast?"

"I'll help you," Happy replied with a superstitious grin.

_What is he planning? _Then Happy followed Lucy out of the room.

**Lucy Pov.:**

Lucy and Happy were working on breakfast. "Hey Lucy," Happy said.

" Yea Happy," I asked.

"You looovvvvveee Natsu," Happy bellowed out.

"What do mean by that," I asked as I started to feel my cheeks starting to warm up.

" I knew it," Happy yelled, "You do love him, don't you?" _I love him, I like him a lot. But love him, I don't know… Hey Maybe I do…_

"Just shut up, Happy," I replied while I cracked an egg open on dumped it on the frying pan.

"Aye sir," Happy said with a few giggles. Then everything remained quick until we finished making breakfast.

"I'll get Natsu," I said and I ran to the bedroom.

**Natsu Pov.:**

"Hey Natsu, Breakfast," I heard Lucy yell throw the door.

"I'll be out in just moment," I replied as finished putting my shirt on.

"Hurry up, or breakfast will get," I heard Lucy replied then I heard her foot steps as she left the door. I slipped on my shoes and walked out he door.

"That looks good," I said looking at the eggs and bacon.

"Thank you," Lucy replied and she was blushing.

"Lets eat," Happy said Happily.

After we finished eating, Lucy grabbed the map and we headed out.

"Hey Happy , can you scout ahead," Lucy asked as we walked down the path toward the volt.

"Aye sir" Happy replied in his sing-song voice and he flew ahead.

"Hey Natsu," Lucy said as she turned to look at me.

"Yea, Luce," I replied while I looked back at her.

" Can I ask you something," Lucy said as her cheeks started turning pink.

"Yea, sure, go ahead," I replied while I felt my cheek starting to get hot.

"Do you like," Lucy asked. _Liked her, of course I like, we are friends._

" Yea," I answered.

" I mean like like me," she asked. _Like like her, wait she means, do I love her._

"Well well, look at what we have here," said a man who was wearing a gray muscle shirt, black jeans, and dark gray boots.

"Natsu, help me," Happy yelled who was being held by the man who just spoke.


	7. Chapter 7: Meet the enemy!

Chapter 7:

Meet the enemy!

**Lucy Pov.:**

"Who are you," Natsu asked and yelled now turning to face the enemy.

"Oh me," our new enemy said, " I'm Dorodo Kamuki, I'm a member of the dark and thieving wizard guild called the Somber Punks. We're who sent the note."

"Bastards," I yelled, "Going to steal the ring. You probably don't even know what he planing to do with that ring!"

"Ya, actually, we do," Dorodo said, " He is going to ask Mandy Purpleson to be his wife. Like I give a damn, that diamond on that ring is the famous rainbow diamond and its worth more then what that James is doing with it."

"You don't have a romantic bone in your body," I yelled, "If you did, you wouldn't be stealing this diamond."

" Cocky bitch aren't you," Dorodo said, "You better shut up before I lose my cool."

"Like I let lay a finger on my Luce," Natsu replied sounding anger. _Wait he just said 'my Luce', Oh my god!_

"Okay, whatever you say," Dorodo said, "Here take your stupid cat. I just came her to see what my team is up against. Looks like I've got a plan forming already. Thanks to that beautiful bitch. Later!" Then Dorodo let go of Happy, smiled, winked, and with that he disappeared.

"That bastard," Natsu said, " I can't believe he threaten' you like. He is gonna pay."

"Natsu, clam down, he hasn't hurt me yet," I said, " Anyways I had asked you a question and I want answer please."

"Oh what was the question," Happy said as he flew closer.

"None of your business," I yelled at Happy.

"Natsu, save me," Happy yelled, " Lucy is going hurt me."

"Shut it, Happy," Natsu yelled who was blushing again.

"You know what," I said, " You don't have to answer. I'll just again later."

"Okay," Natsu said while he wore his trademark smile.

"Lets go check on the volt," I said then run ahead.

**Natsu Pov.:**

_I wonder when Lucy will ask me if I like like because the more I think about the more I think I do like like her. _"Hey Natsu," Happy yelled at he as hit me on the head.

"Ouch, Happy that hurt," I said while I rubbed my head.

"Then stop thinking so much," Happy said, "You might hurt yourself."

"What do you by that," I asked.

"I mean that it is not like you to think so much," Happy replied.

"Hey Natsu, come on! The volt is just head," Lucy yelled.

" Okay, Luce, here I come," I replies then I broke into a run. When I caught to Lucy, I smiled and took hold of her hand. Then she leaned her head against my arm which made my blush of course.

"Hey, Natsu," Lucy said, "Thanks for standing up to that guy for me."

"Did you think I wouldn't," I asked.

"No but that doesn't mean I shouldn't thank you for doing it," Lucy replied.

I looked at her, and she was as red as my flames. "You welcome," I responded then I blushed. _Wow, her hair is soft, I like this a lot, even more then I did when we did this at the hot springs. _

"He loooooooovvvvvvvveeeeeeeee you," Happy yelled and giggled.

"Happy, why do keep teasing me," I said.

"Because it so much fun," Happy replied.

"Just once, don't tease like that," I said then Lucy rubbed her hear against my arm and had a big smile on her face.

"Okay, next you two get all lovely dovey, I'll leave you two alone," Happy said, "But for now. She lllllooooovvveees you."

Then I heard Lucy mumbled, "Just be quite Happy."

*TIME SKIP they are now at the Volt*

"Okay, I want to see the ring so we know what we are protecting," Lucy said, " And I can figure the code, easy. If he picked up any of my father's habits this would probably be one of them."

The pad lock was labeled with numbers 1-26. "Okay," I replied feeling very confused.

"Five numbers, I knew it," Lucy said then she turned the dial to 10, then to 1, then to 13, then to 5, and finally to 19. When Lucy was finished, I heard the volt unlocking.

Then the door to volt opened, and Lucy, Happy, and me stepped inside.


	8. Chapter 8: Revealing their Feelings

Chapter 8:

Revealing their Feelings

**Lucy Pov.:**

The door closed behind and the lights turned on. "WOW," I said standing there in total shock.

" I know what you mean," Natsu replied also sounding like he was in shock.

"Wonder where the ring is," I said then a pillar in the middle room popped up with a lithe white box on it.

"That must be it," Happy yelled and we all ran to the pillar.

Then I picked up the white box and opened it up. "OH my, wow," I said, "It so pretty. That Mandy is a lucky a girl. But personally, I would want something a little simpler after all I left this sort of life behind because I don't like the fancy jewelry, clothes, or any of that. I can not die line this is one pretty ring. I can see why, he is worry about the ring."

**Natsu Pov.:**

_I loved her face when she saw the ring. Lucy looked so pretty at that moment but I knew that was to fancy for her because she left her father because he gave her all this stuff and she still wasn't. Oh Luce… _"Your right, it is beautiful," I said, " But its not as beautiful as you." _Wait why did I say that, but I know I meant it._

"Thank you," Lucy said as she blushed.

"You should probably put it back," I told Lucy.

"Right," Lucy replied then she closed the box and put it back.

"We should go," I said and I felt my starting to warm up.

"Okay," she replied then I grabbed her hand. Then we went to the door and left the volt.

"So do you want to go the beach," I asked.

"Ya but since the enemy is on the island," Lucy said, " Maybe we should have Happy and Loki or Virgo watch the volt."

"Wait, why do I have to watch the volt," Happy asked.

"Because Natsu asked me if I want to go to the beach and I want to go to the beach," Lucy said.

"Alright but you owe me," Happy replied.

"I'll give you as much fish as you can eat in a day," Lucy said, "Now who should be the one helping guard of the volt."

"Gemi and Mini," Happy yelled.

"Okay, who should they be," Lucy asked.

"Natsu," Happy answered with a giggle.

"What! Why me," I yelled.

"Because your my parent," Happy happily replied.

"Okay," I said with a sigh.

"Gate of the Twins, open," Lucy said then Gemi and Mini appear.

"Hello miss Lucy," the twin said together.

"Hello Gemi and Mini," Lucy said.

"What would like us to do today, miss" the twin said.

"I need you to turn into Natsu and guard the vault, Okay," Lucy said.

"Ya, sure, anything for you Luce," said the twins but now they were now Natsu.

"This is weird," I said looking at the other me.

"I know what you mean," Lucy replied.

"Can we go now," I asked.

"Yea, sure, lets gooo, whoaaa," Lucy replied as I pulled her away, "Gemi Mimi is anything happen let me know through your key."

**Lucy Pov.:**

_Wow, Natus, is there something on his mind. _"Natsu, we need to get out swimsuits," I said feeling a little nervous.

"Oh right," Natsu said as he blushed and change this directions.

*TIME SKIP Natsu and Lucy are now at the beach and have been for *

"Hey Natsu," I said looking at his muscularly body with nothing but his great swimsuit suit on.

"Yea Luce," he replied as he looked over at me.

"I ready to ask that question again," I said as I felt the need my breath.

"Then ask it again," Natsu said, "I think I forgot what the question was."

I let out a heavy sigh and I asked, " Natsu Dragneel, do you like like me?" _I can't believe I asked him again, it was hard enough the first time._

"Yes," Natsu answered while he blushed and moved closer to me.

"Yes what," I said questionably as I began to blush.

"Lucy Heartfilie, I love you," Natsu replied and moved in and hugged me. I felt tears roll down my cheeks.

Then I pulled out of the hug and said, " Natsu Dargneel, I love you too." After that my tear poured down my cheeks as Natsu began to hug me again.

"Why are you crying," Natsu asked as he looked at me.

"Natsu, you moron, these are tears of joy," I answered and the tears were rolling down my cheeks even faster.

"Thats good," Natsu said and he wiped the tears off her cheeks.

"I love you," I said.

"I know," Natsu replied with a huge grin, "It's getting late. We should go."

"Alright," I said.


	9. Chapter 9: The Enemy's Plans

Dear readers,

I'm working on writer's style. So this chapter read should feel a little different from the other's before it. So please tell what you think in a review. Thanks!

From,

Lavawings

Chapter 9:

The Enemy's Plans

**Natsu Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP three days later*

"Lucy and Natsu sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," the Blue little Exceed, Happy, sang as he zoomed around the room.

"Happy, shut it," the blond mage yelled as she got out of the bed and stretched her arms. _I know why she did, we hadn't kiss yet and Happy singing that tune was a little bit embracing but it was funny._

"Oh, come on Luce," I said, "Happy is just joking around. And I thought it is very funny."

"Well, I DON'T," Lucy yelled in reply as her cheeks became red as Ezra's Hair. Then stomped out the room with her clothes.

"Oh come on, Luce, it was only a joke," I yelled following her to bathroom.

"Natsu, I'm going to change clothes," Lucy said when walked into bathroom, "So STOP FOLLOWING ME!" Then she turned around to face me and slammed the door in my face.

"Alright," I replied then I walked away. _Why is she being so defense of, it was just a little joke…_

**Lucy Pov.:**

_That fire breathing moron though that was funny! Agg…. And to think I _love_ him! I love him, he is my fire breathing mage moron. I hate that I love him sometimes… _Then when I was finished getting dress, I walked out of the bathroom and started on breakfast. "Hey Luce," Natsu, the stupid fire mage, said as he walked into kicten, "Do you want help with breakfast?"

"No," I replied gritting my teeth and sounding very mad which I was.

"Okay," Natsu said with fear in his voice, " Come on Happy lets go out for a walk!" Then he run out of the kitchen and out of sight.

"Aye Sir," Happy yelled as he followed Natsu out of the kitchen.

**Natsu Pov.:**

"What is her problem," I asked a load not really expecting an answer, "I mean things have been great these past couple days. Why is she getting so weird? Although is always been weird." _I love that weird Celestial Spirit Mage. She is my weird Celestial Spirit Mage._

"Come on Natsu," Happy yelled, "I thought you said we were going on a walk!" Then I look at the Blue Exceed, only to see that he was not in sight.

"Wait up Happy," I called out as I run to catch up with him

**Dorodo Pov.:**

(Note: this scene, he is on the beach with five other guild mates.)

"Alright man," I yelled, " We have a week and a half to steal the ring! I have had my best mate, Luke, spy on the mages that James hired to guard the ring and we now know their weaknesses! Now we can plan some strategies so we can steal that ring!"

"Right," the five other men yelled.

"Okay here is the plan," I said, " We kidnap the blond girl. We threaten the pink haired boy that if he wants to see the girl again he will hand over the ring. Any questions?"

"How are going to Kidnap the girl, she is almost always with that stupid boy," Luke asked, he was the last guy on the left. My best mate Luke was skinny and wore baggy black baggy muscle shirt and black baggy jeans and he was also had no hair, he wasn't very strong but for gathering info on the enemy he was his speciality.

"Like you said their Almost always together," I replied, " We'll get her, one of the times he is not with her."

"Alright, Dorodo," said Zuko, the man next to Luke who wore a red orange flame muscle shirt and some dark red shorts, "Where will keep her?"

"Easy on our ship," I replied with my evil grin then I pointed to the boat just a little off the shore, " Any more questions?"

"No sir," all my men said together.

"Alright, then we kidnap her tomorrow," I barked, "Move out. We move our camp today."

"Sir, yes sir," the five men replied then they got up and started packing the camp._ Geez, sometime my men are so stupid. Oh well, we going to complete this mission so we can sell it on the black market__…_


	10. Chapter 10: the Book and the Pool!

Chapter 10:

the Book and the Pool!

**Lucy Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP one hour later*

At last, Natsu and Happy walked in though the front door. "What took you guys so long," I said while I ran up to Natsu and throw my arms around his neck giving him a big hug.

"So, your not mad at me anymore," Natsu asked sounding dumbfounded as he looked down at me.

"I was upset at first but I'm not anymore," I replied then I hugged him even more.

"Come on, lets eat," I said as we all sat at the table.

We all sat down and eat till our stomachs were full which for Natsu took a while. Once Natsu was finished, jumped out of his and said, "So what should we do today?"

I smiled and replied, "How we go to the pool/library? I could see the balcony for the pool from the volt yesterday so it should be a great place to keep watch on the volt."

"Sounds like a plan," Natsu said are he wore his trademark grin.

"Aye sir," Happy said as he jumped and gave a thumbs up.

*TIME SKIP, now at the Library/pool*

"Cannonball," Natsu yelled as he ran pass me and jumped into the pool.

"Natsu, you almost got my book wet," I cried out as the pink haired fire mage came back up for air._ I was reading a book called Grand Magical Time. Its about a two people who meet on a vacation and full in love. I was starting to get to a really good part when Natsu splash nearly got the book wet._

"Oh, Luce, come on," Natsu replied, "Why don't you join us in the pool?"

"Because I'm enjoying my book," I replied as begin to pick up where I left off. Then I read:

'_I want to leave but my family will be going home soon,__' __Tina said as she looked into Danny__'__s blue eyes._

_ '__I don__'__t want you to leave either because,__' __Danny replied looking deepy into Tina__'__s brown eyes, __'__Because I love__…'_

Then Natsu grabbed the novel out of my hand and said, "Whats so good about this book anyways? Grand Magical Time? Trashy title if you ask me…"

"I didn't ask you, NOW give me my book back," I replied feeling my anger build up inside.

**Natsu Pov.:**

"No," I responded while grinning. I held it up high so couldn't reach it.

"Natsu Dragneel, give me my book back RIGHT NOW," Lucy yelled as she tried to jump for the book and grab it out of my hand.

"No, not until you go swimming with me," I replied with my grin growing bigger.

"I told you I don't want to go swimming now, I want to finish my book," Lucy said still trying to grab her book, "Please give it back."

"Okay, looks I'll have to use force," I said still smiling, "Here you go Happy."

"Aye Sir," Happy said then I throw the book into the air and Happy caught it.

"Natsu," Lucy spoke angrily which me smile even more for some weird reason.

And without warning, I wrapped my arms around Lucy's waist and let myself fall backwards bring Lucy with me. "Here we go," I said then I took a big breath and we hit the water.

Once we were underwater, I looked at Lucy, her beautiful blond hair was waving around in the water. Then I started to kick my legs and swam to the surface. After we both gasped for air, I heard Lucy say, "Natsu, you idoit, I wasn't even ready," Lucy said as she hit my chest.

"Sorry Luce but I really wanted you to go swimming with me," I said with a laugh or two.

"Well it wasn't very funny," Lucy said looking away from with her angry face on.

"Sorry but it was to me," I replied while smile grow even bigger than before.

"Can I at least have my book now," Lucy asked as she now looked a little claimer now.

"I don't know," I answered as I looked from her to Happy, "You'll have to ask Happy."

"Happy, can I please have my book back now," Lucy pleaded.

"Nope, you two love birds have fun," Happy yelled with his happy-go-lucky voice as he flew into the library.

"Sorry Luce, looks you are out of luck," I said as I smiled at her.


	11. Chapter 11: the Ransom Note

Chapter 11:

the Ransom Note

**Dorodo Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP the morning of the next*

"Hey Boss," Tony said. Tony was the second tallest of the group and had short spiky green hair, he wore a black jean jake, a white muscle shirt, and a black ripped jeans, " We just got word from Luke. That Natsu guy and that Lucy chick are still asleep."

"Good," I replied with an evil smile, "You may go."

"Yes sir," Tony said then he saluted to me and walked off while I started on my ransom note

Here is what I wrote down:

If you ever want to see your girlfriend again.

Then you'll give me the rainbow diamond ring.

You have five days to decide.

If we don't get a respond from on the fifth day,

then your girlfriend will pay the price.

The price might be: death, marriage, or enslavement.

Your choice boy,

the girl or the ring.

Once you decide.

Leave a note on the volt with your answer on it,

and we'll contact you from their.

from,

Dorodo Kamuki

"Alright ready men," I yelled.

"Sir yes sir," the four men replied in unison.

"Then lets go," I yelled then we all marched off to the guest house were that boy and girl were staying.

**Lucy Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP Lucy has been kidnapped but has not yet a wake*

_Aggg the bed is hard, why is the bed so ruff__… __It was so comfortable yesterday__…_

"Hey Luke, looks like she starting to wake up," a man in a gray t-shirt and black cargo pants with long spiky purple hair said as I open my eyes.

"Ya, your right Mike," replied a skinny man who wore baggy black baggy muscle shirt and black baggy jeans and his head was hairless, "Tony, you better go tell the boss like you promised."

Then a man with short green hair wearing a black jean jake, a white muscle shirt, and a black ripped jeans got up and replied, "Yea, Yea, I'm on it."

"Where I am," I asked while I was sitting up and rubbed my eyes, "Where is Natsu?"

"All your question will be answered by Dorodo when he get down here," replied a man who wore a red orange flame muscle shirt and some dark red shorts and he had silver hair.

"Wait, who are you and why am I tied up," I asked looking at the ropes the bounded me together.

"Like Zuko said all your questions will be answered by Dorodo," Luke said.

Then a man came down the stairs and said familiar voice, "You all may leave now, Zuko, Luke, and Mike. I want to talk, whats your name sweetheart?"

"Lucy," I replied, I already didn't like this guy.

"Right, Lucy, I've got it memorized," the man said as he now stepped into the light.

"Dorodo," I said now in shock while he walked up to me and bent down to make eye contact.

"That's my name, don't wear it out," Dorodo said as he put his hand under my chin.

Then I pulled my face away and glare at Dorodo. "Where am I," I asked with a demanding tone of voice.

"You've got spirit, I like that," Dorodo said, "You're on my ship."

"Where is Natsu," I asked while started to grit my teeth.

"Oh so that is the name of the fire breath boy," Dorodo said, " Probably reading the lovely ransom note I left. Now beautiful, I going to have you stay in my guest chambers unless you like it here."

I glared at him and said, "Whatever…"

"Okay, dearly," Dorodo said as helped me stand up and walked me to the guest chambers. _Natsu._

**Natsu Pov.:**

*Minutes later: Natsu woke up and has now read the ransom note*

_Lucy, what should I do? Why did that Dorodo have to kidnap you, Luce, my Luce. _"Natsu whats wrong," Happy asked as he floated in front of me and patted my forehead.

"That Dorodo bastard, he kidnapped Lucy," I said while felt tears starting to roll down my cheeks, "What am I going to do?"

"Save her of course," Happy replied with cheerful voice, "Like we always do."

"You should read this Happy," I said and handed the note over to him then Happy began to read the note.


	12. Chapter 12: the Diamond Plan!

Chapter 12:

the Diamond Plan!

**Natsu Pov.:**

"Okay Natsu, I think I have an idea," Happy said as he squashed the note in his fist, "We make a diamond and pass it off as the rainbow diamond."

I wiped the tears then turned to look at Happy. "You think it will work," I asked feeling a little more hopeful.

"It has to for Lucy," Happy replied as he smiled at me.

"Alright, lets do it," I said.

"Aye sir," Happy said, "Just one question."

"What," I said feeling a puzzled.

"How do you make diamond," Happy asked.

I thought for a moment then I yelled, "HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO KNOW THAT!"

"Bet Lucy would know," Happy said sounding mopey.

"Ya, I bet your right," I said. _I miss you already, Luce…_

"Wait that rich man," Happy yelled sounding excited, "Didn't he say he had one maid staying at his in we needed something."

"Ya, he did," I replied, "Think her name is Anna. Lets go and see if she can help us."

"Aye sir," Happy yelled then we run out the door. Right that I turn right around and came right back because I needed the map then I left.

**Dorodo Pov.:**

"Well you please take these stupid ropes off me already," Lucy yelled as I pulled her down the hall.

"You're so annoying," I said turn to face a door that I then unlocked.

"Look whose talking," Lucy replied as she glared up at me.

"Whatever you say, princess," I answered back, "Look this room will be completely sealed off once I leave. The bathroom is over there. I'll have dour meals brought down to you for the next. If your befriend doesn't respond to my message in next five days, your actions during that time will decide your fate. Either death, marriage, or enslavement. So might want to decide how you treat me and my men or you may not like the results."

"Wait marriage," Lucy yelled, "Who would I marry?"

"Thats a stupid question," I replied, "Me of course." Then I saw the look on Lucy's face after I said that and it priceless.

"You but why," Lucy asked, she looked like she might cry.

"The prettiest girl should marry the best looking guy on this ship," I said as untied her ropes, "I can hear the wedding bells ringing now."

"Natsu would never let that happen," Lucy yelled with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"None of that will happen if your lover boy hands over the rainbow diamond," I responded as I started to laugh.

Then heard her whipper, " No!"

"Yap," I replied as I laughed harder now.

"You monster," Lucy yelled and she started to lifted her arm hand to slap me.

Then I grabbed her arm and said, "Monster, now thats no way to treat your future husband…" Right after that I stomped out of the room laughing and closed the dear which sealed Lucy off from the world. _She is pretty cute, I hope I can make her my wife__…_

**Natsu Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP Natsu and Happy are now at James' house*

""Hello," Happy yelled then his voice echoed around from everywhere because of all the empty rooms and hallways.

"Whoa look at how huge this is," I yelled as I turned around in circles. The coffee table was made glass, floor was made with silver tiles, the walls/high ceiling where all while, and the furniture was made of white leather.

"Oh hello there, You must be Natsu and Happy," a girl with short brown hair that curve around her face and she was wearing a maid's outfit said, " Master James said you might stop by. How may I be of service?"

Then I explain to Anna what happen. "See we came here for help because Lucy is usually the brains of our," I said after I was finished.

"That Dorodo," Anna said, "And to think we are related…"

"Whhhhhaaaaattttt," Happy and I yelled in unison. _What the hell did that girl just say._


	13. Chapter 13: Meet Anna Kamuki

Chapter 13:

Meet Anna Kamuki

Natsu Pov.:

"I'm Anna Kamuki," Anna replied with sad look on her face, " I runaway from Dorodo when was seven because he wanted join that dark guild. I didn't like the guild so I run away and I never looked back. Thats when I met the Wealthtin family and they took me in. I've their maid every since but James has always treated me like a sister so thats that. Now about making diamonds."

"Ya right," I replied in shook.

Then Anna started to explain, " Diamonds are form with heat and pressure over millions of years. Its longer, and I what you are thinking Salamander. No, you can not just heat and pressured some rock, it would still millions of years. You don't have that kind of time."

"Well that plan is out the window," I relied feeling frustrated. _How am I suppose to save her? If I gave them the diamond, then Lucy wouldn__'__t be able to pay rent and she would be kicked out in cold but if I don__'__t she might be killed, in slaved, or forced in a marriage. _

"Don't worry Natsu, we'll come up with something so stop crying," Happy said looking me in the eyes.

"Here," Anna said holding a necklace with diamond on it, "Take it. I can till you love that now take it. I don't want Master Jams to loose he ring. He loves Mandy and that ring shows his love through and though." Then she smiled at me but she looked sad.

"Thanks, Anna," I replied as I took the necklace, "But this is a necklace not a ring."

"Take the diamond off the necklace and put it on to the ring," Anna answered back, "I don't like pricey birthday gifts, at this one was useful." Then her smile brightened up as looked up at me.

"Okay," I replied.

"It may take a day or two but rush it," Anna said, "Now, let me see if I find a ring that you can put it." Anna run off somewhere and Happy and I waited for her to return.

**Lucy Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP night that same day*

"Let me out, please," I yelled as I banged my fist on the door as hard the felt like they were blooding which is so surprising since I've been doing this all day. _Natsu, you better came with a plan, because either way we lose._

"Shut up, girly," I heard Luke yell though the door.

"No, I won't not until one of let me out," I replied as I banged on the door even harder.

"Alright time to switch," I heard muffed fought the door, it was Luke say to Zuko guy as I still banged on the door.

"Alright girl, I would mind talking to you if you don't mind talking about not talking about how poi gonna escape because your not," Zuko said to me thought he door.

"Why," I asked as tear slid down my cheeks and stopped banging on the door.

"Because I hate it when things are quite," Zuko answered, " I rather talk to the enemy then it be quite."

"Then I'll just be quite," I said as I turned my back toward the door, sat down, and hugged my knee and cried.

"Oh, Come on, Luce," Zuko replied through the door.

"Don't call me that," I yelled through the door.

"Why," Zuko asked trying started to start a convection.

"Because only Natsu calls me that," I answered while I grit my teeth.

"Is he your boyfriend," Zuko asked as he I heard him sit on floor.

"Yes," I replied while I still cried. _Oh Natsu I miss you so much._

"Oh," Zuko replied, "So what guild are you from?"

"Fairy Tail," I answered.

"Is it true that they took down Phantom Lord," Zuko asked.

"Ya, thanks to Natsu," I replied with a little pride. _I remember that battle, it was all my father__'__s fault it happen, but now everything is smoothed. Hahaha__… __Natsu really did save me that day._

"Wow," Zuko said, " So how did they do that?" Then I told Zuko the story of the battle with Phantom Lord and he listen to every word I said. _I missed Ezra, Happy, Gray, Master, Mira, Lisanna, Elfman, Levy, Gareel, and everyone else but I was missing Natsu the most. But I knew I would see them again but how._


	14. Chapter 14: the Complete Fake Ring!

Chapter 14:

the Complete Fake Ring!

**Natsu Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP two days of welding it was 4 o'clock in the afternoon*

"Great Job, Natsu," Happy said as he saw that was done.

"I was right, it did take two days," Anna said sounding really tire, "It looks like ring almost to a t."

"Whats wrong with it," I asked.

"Oh, its just, I have the real ring many times," Anna said blushing, "The diamond on it shines more rainbow then this one. But only I, James, or Mandy would notice that."

"Oh okay," I said looking a ring. _I wondered how it would look if was on Lucy's hand. _Then I felt heat raise into my face and shook my head.

"Okay, lets make that note and leave at the volt," Happy said pulling me.

"Okay then we wait," I said as I wrote note:

I'll give the diamond,

as long as hand over Lucy.

From

Natsu

"Ready," Happy asked when I looked from the note.

"Yea, lets go," I replied now feeling confident as I got off the floor and run out the door.

"Aye Sir," Happy yelled while he followed me. _Hang in there, I'm coming._

**Dorodo Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP 30 minutes after Natsu left the note on the volt*

There was a knock on my door and I yelled, "Come in!"

After that Mike walked in and reported, "Sir, we got a note from the boy."

Then Mike walked up to my desk and I said, "Just leave it on my desk and go tell Lucy that we have word from her beloved boyfriend. I'll be down in a minute to give her the note and see her reaction." I laughed as Mike placed the note my desk and left.

Once I read the note, I smiled and said aloud to myself, "Good good." Right that, I pulled out a paper and a pencil and wrote my reply.

**Lucy Pov.:**

"Hey Lucy, we got some news for you," said Mike though the door. _No, he wouldn__'__t dare to give in, would he._

"What is it," I asked Mike though the door.

"Your precious fire boy wrote a note," Mike said.

_No, No, No! _"What did it say," I asked turning to look at the door from bed.

"I don't know, the boss is reading it and working on a reply now," Mike replied sounding smug.

_Whats did it say was Natsu giving in and the ring or leaving me for the pleasure. This is starting to feel really scary__… __Natsu are you thinking__…_

Then there was a knock at the door. "Sweetheart, I'm coming in," Dorodo said as he walked in.

"What did the note say," I asked as I glared at Dorodo and grit my teeth.

"Read it for yourself, sweet cheeks,"Dorodo replied as he walked to me and handed the note to me. Then I read it. _No__…__. Natsu, you know I can handle myself what are you think__… __I__'__m lying to myself, I can__'__t use my magic in this room, the barrier around the room made sure of that. _

Once I finished reading I look at right Dorodo and glared at him. "How dare you," I said with my anger filling my voice.

"Easy, I want that ring and you and your pitiful fire brain boyfriend were in the way," Dorodo replied with his devilish smiled, "So I figured out your weakness and uses them for my own personal needs. That ring is going to make me the riches man alive."

"Get away from me, Bastard," I yelled and I got up and slapped Dorodo as hard as I could.

"I'm going to make this return to your boyfriend as hard one for both of you," Dorodo replied as he rubbed his cheek and walked out. _That Bastard, who the does he think he is__… __God__… __He is truly evil but I have no way till I see Natsu__… __Oh Natsu, I miss you so much._

**Natsu Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP an hour and half later and Natsu got Dorodo's reply*

I grabbed the note off the door of the guest house. Then with a second though, I sat down he couch and read the note. It said:

Meet me at Lovers Lagoon at 7pm tomorrow, August 9th.

Bring the ring and I will bring your lover.

from

Dorodo

When I finished reading, I felt a heat of anger bubble to the surface. "Natsu are you okay," Happy asked as he look dup at me.

Then I calmed down and looked back at Happy and said, "Ya. I think I am."

"Can I read the note," Happy asked as he reached out out to take the note.

"Sure Happy," I replied then I handed him the note.

Once Happy finished reading the note, he said, "Hey Natsu, lets get some food and have dinner."

"Sure," I replied trying not to sound sad.

After we had dinner, both headed to bed. "Good night Natsu," Happy said as he went to lay down at the foot of the bed.

"Good night, Happy," I replied as I laid down on the bed._ The bed feels so different without Luce. I miss her. I hope our plan works._


	15. Chapter 15: Natsu to the Rescue

Chapter 15:

Natsu to the Rescue

**Natsu Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP next day it was 6:55pm*

"Natsu, are ready," Happy asked as he looked over at me.

"Ya, I'm fine," I replied._ Okay, the plan is show and when Dorodo askes for the ring. Give the fake. Then ask for Lucy and get her out of there. Thats all I have to do._

"Look who showed up," said a familiar voice behind, "Lucy, take a look your boy friend ready did showed up."

"Lucy," I yelled as I saw her trying to balance herself as stond up. I noticed that was tied up with brown and white striped rope and was in the middle of lake on a boat.

"Natsu," Lucy faintly cried out as she fell to her knees.

"What did you do to her," I yelled as face the person who had the familiar voice. Then I realized it was Dorodo.

"Gave her a little drug that made her sleepily but the drug will not allow her to sleep," Dorodo replied, "Don't it will wear off in a hour."

When I tried to run to her rescue, I was stopped by a invisible wall, a barrier. "Natsu, what just happen," Happy asked.

"Only that boy can pass after he hands over the ring," Dorodo said, "As long as he has the ring. He can not pass."

"Alright, here," I said. _I knew this fake ring would work._

"Natsu, don't," Happy said. _Good job Happy._

"I have too," I yelled, "I can't live another day without Lucy!" _I play my part well, but that part was true: I can__'__t live without my Luce._

"Enough," Dorodo yelled, "Hand over the ring and go save your lovely Lucy!" Then I pulled out the white box with the fake ring in it.

"Here," I said and I handed him the box.

"Now go save your Little girlfriend," Dorodo said with box in his hand.

And without a second though and I ran toward Lucy, this time making it throw the invisible barrier. _I sure fooled him. _Then I jumped into the Lake's cold water, and swam toward the boat.

"Why Natsu," Happy asked still in character.

"Because I love her, Happy, I'm in Love with Lucy," I replied as I was I swimming toward the boat. _Hang there Luce! I__'__m coming to save you!_

**Lucy Pov.:**

_I love you too, moron. Please hurry and save me like you always do, Natsu. _"Natsu," I said as I felt the boat shake which made me feel like I was going to throw up.

"Ya Luce, its me," Natsu replied. _Thank god, I though you would never come, Natsu._

"Thank you," I replied as I felt the need to hug him but I couldn't find the strength to do with rope bounding me and that drug weakling me.

"Here let me untie these ropes," Natsu said as he began to untie the rope that bound my magic. _Once Natsu unties these ropes, some of my magic will give me strength and I will take that Dorodo, that evil monster, down. I hope I can do that because I really hate that guy. and I want to see him go down._

* * *

Dear readers,

I will be finishing this story very soon. But I'm think of making it squeal. Oh I better not say anything more, no one wants spoilers. Tell what you think of the story so far. I know I suck with grammar and spelling. Thanks for putting up with my poor grammar and my bad spelling. I hope you are enjoying the story. Now tell what you think of my story by writing a review. I love your input and I need a more. Sorry for the short chapter but I wanted to give cliffhanger. I hope your on the edge of your seat because I know I am. Thanks for everything!

From,

Lavawings


	16. Chapter 16: Lovers Lagoon

Chapter 16:

Lovers Lagoon

**Lucy Pov.:**

"Thank you so much, Natsu," I said once I was untied then hugged him for a few minutes.

"You welcome Lucy," Natsu replied.

"Now its true to fall," I said to Dorodo looking him directly in the eye, "Open Hate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius!"

"Hmm… What do you want" Aquarius asked with anger in her voice just like aways.

"I don't care if you take me out with that man," I replied, "That man cause me a lot of pain and I want him to pay."

"I know that already," Aquarius replied then she made a wave of water and Natsu, Dorodo, Tony, Zuko, Mike, Luke, Happy, Riku who wore a white muscle shirt and black shorts and he had red long hair, and I got caught in the wave.

"Thanks a lot Aquarius," I yelled then she disappeared.

"Your welcome," Aquarius said as she disappeared.

""Open gate of lion," I yelled, "Loke!"

Then Loke appeared and said, "Hey Lucy, How have you been?"

"Sick because that guy there kidnaped me and treated me like crap," I said pointing me at Dorodo.

"I got this," Loke said with anger in his voice and eyes. The he attacked Dorodo over and over and over again and again.

"Thanks Loke," I said when Dorodo fell to the ground who was almost unconsciousness. Then Loke disappeared with pride in his eyes.

"How did you have strength to pull that off," He asked as he looked up at me.

"Because I'm part of Fairy Tail. And in Fairy Tail we protect each other and complete our missions," I replied, "You attacked my boyfriend and Happy who are both a member of Fairy Tail. Our mission is to protect that ring you stole. So give it back!"

"Here," He said while he gave me the ring.

"Luce," Natsu said, "Thats a fake ring."

"Natsu, what do mean fake," I asked then Natsu nodded.

"You gave a fake," Dorodo asked as he glared at Natsu.

**Natsu Pov.:**

"Ya, but my Luce is right," I replied, "You have earned this. You tortured the hell out of both of us. I'm gonna beat up then turn you over to conical. I hate the conical but if I don't. I might kill you."

"Natsu," Lucy said sweetly and she put her hand on my shoulder.

"Luce," I replied then I grabbed her by her waisted and leaned her down and put my lips on hers. _It felt like time had been froze, I didn__'__t want to move my lips from hers. We were kissing and it felt good._

"Natsu and Lucy setting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Happy sang out with a few giggles.

Then my and Lucy's lip parted and we yelled in unison, "SHUT UP, HAPPY!"

"I all have to say is that its about time," Happy said as Lucy and I blushed. _That was a wonderful first kiss__… _

"Umm…. Natsu," Lucy said as she pointed behind me. I turned around and saw no one and realized Dorodo had run.

"Looks like he got lucky," I said then I look at Lucy and kiss her, again.

Then I felt someone tugged Lucy and me, right after that person push us into Lovers Lagoon. "Happy," Lucy yelled after landing in the water which cause our lips to be pulled apart.

"Do you guys remember what James told us about this lake," Happy asked as his smile grew bigger. _This my lake its called Lovers Lagoon, the owner before me said if to two people who were truly in love, rather they knew it or not, could go swimming in the lake and would be fated to be together forever. _

"Yes," Lucy and I replied in unison then we both blushed.

"Good, now you two are fated to be together, forever," Happy said with a huge smile and with that, me and Lucy blushed harder.

"Lucy, guess what," I said looking into her brown eye.

"What," Lucy asked as she Looked into my looks, lovingly.

"I love you," I said and I kissed her.

"Natsu Dargneel, I love you, too," she replied then she kissed me back.


	17. Chapter 17: the Proposal and Saying Bye!

Chapter 17:

the Proposal and Saying Good bye!

**Lucy Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP 6 days later James has returned with Mandy. Natsu, Lucy, Happy, and James are in James' office*

"So thats what happen," James said as we finished telling what happen, "I didn't realized it would so much trouble. And I'm going to give Anna a raise. And for your reward, I'm putting an extra 100,000 jewels on your reward."

"Oh, you don't have to do," I told James.

"No, its the least I can do after everything that happen," James replied, "If I told Mandy about this and I told her I didn't give you more money. She was be very mad at me, and it is no walk in the park when she gets mad."

"Alright, one conduction," I said, " You ask her for her hand in marriage, right now."

Then I smiled at James.

"Right now, but I…. I," James replied sounding nervous.

"Oh come, the reason you hired in the first place so we could protect the ring you are going to purpose with," I said, " You just go a head and do it, now. If you do it, we will expect the 194,000 Jewel."

"Wait, Lucy," Natsu replied with shocked look on his face.

"Oh come off it Natsu," I said.

"Alright, I'll do it," James said as he squeezed the white box that held the real ring in his.

"Go lets," I replied then we all marched out expect Happy, he flew out.

*TIME SKIP a few minutes later, the group arrived in the living where Mandy and Anna were talking*

"Oh, James, your back," Mandy said with a smile on her face. Mandy had long purple and long blue dress.

"Oh Mandy, there is something I want to ask you," James said has he walk nervously over to Mandy who was now standing.

Once James infront of Mandy, he got down on knee and asked sounding a little nervous, "Mandy, my dear Mandy, Will do me the honor of marrying thus making me the happiest man alive?" Then James pulled up the box and popped it open.

"Oh, James, Yes," Mandy answered as got down on her knees and hugged James which made me smile. Then James pulled out the ring and slipped the ring on to her ring finger.

"Thank you, Mandy," James said with tears of joy in both of their eyes.

"Oh Anna, will you be my maid of Honor," Mandy asked now looking at Anna.

"Yes," Anna replied as she run to Mandy and they began to hug, "Of course I will. You are my best friend."

"How sweet," I said after watching that wonderful the scene unfold.

**Natsu Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP later they that it was time for Lucy, Natsu, and Happy to Leave*

"Lucy, daughter of my late business partner and role model," James said, "I hope to see you at my wedding." Then he handed Lucy the 194000 jewels reward.

"Of course, I don't mind going in honor of my father," Lucy said.

"And you can come as well, Natsu," James said when he turn to look at me with a smile.

"Sure, I'll go," I replied and gave him a smile in return.

"Goodbye," James said.

"Goodbye James," Lucy, Happy, I replied in unison.

" Goodbye, I hope we meet again," Anna said as she walked up to us.

"Of course, you are going to be he wedding," Lucy replied.

"Don't worry, Anna, we'll meet again," I responded.

"Aye sir," Happy chimed.

"See you all at the wedding," Mandy said with a big smile.

"Of course," Lucy said.

"Till then this is Goodbye," I said.

"All a board," the caption yelled then Lucy grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the ship.

"Goodbye," Lucy, Happy, I yelled as we waved goodbye. Then my stomach started to jump around making me feel sick as the boat undocked.

"Her we go again," Happy and Lucy said in unison, I knew why, it was my motion sickness as we moved away from the private island.

**THE END!**


	18. Dear Reader

Dear Reader,

Hello there! So you have just finished reading the last chapter of Natsu, Lucy, and Happy and the Private Island. I hoped you enjoyed it. I'm going to make a squeal. I'm thinking about having Lisanna in it and keeping the Natsu and Lucy relationship a secret at least for a few chapters. Other then that I don't know what the squeal is going to be about. Please make a review, and tell me your idea if you have an idea. I DO READ THE REVIEWS so please share ideas.

I will update this story when I have started a squeal. I will put the title of the squeal so don't worry about that. Don't forget to role off some ideas in a review.

Thanks,

Lavawings

* * *

Dear Reader,

Good news! I started the squeal: Its called Love, Revenge, and Rescue. I haven't figured out where its going but there will be no love rivals, sorry if you thought I would do that to Lisanna, but I like Lisaana being happy for Natsu and making her jealous would make me, the author, upset. But I think Lisanna will play an important role in the squeal. What are you waiting for! Go read it. Enjoy the story.

Thanks,

Lavawings


End file.
